Probe systems may be utilized to test the operation, or functionality, of a device under test. Such probe systems often include a plurality of probes configured to electrically contact one or more contact locations on a device under test (DUT). In such probe systems, it may be desirable to determine and/or quantify whether or not electrical contact has been established between the plurality of probes and the one or more contact locations. Historically, optical observation techniques have been utilized to monitor physical contact, which may correlate to electrical contact. While such optical observation techniques may be effective in certain probe systems, other probe systems may include structures that limit and/or restrict optical observation of the physical contact. As an example, a probe system may include an anti-arcing probe card configured to resist electrical arcing between the anti-arcing probe card and the DUT. Such an anti-arcing probe card may, together with a substrate that includes the DUT, define a partially enclosed volume that includes the plurality of probes, and the anti-arcing probe card may restrict, or block, optical observation of the plurality of probes and/or of the DUT. In other instances, the probe card is positioned perpendicular to the DUT such that it is not possible visually to observe the probe tips. As another example, physical contact may not always correlate to, or indicate, electrical contact. Thus, there exists a need for improved probe systems and methods including electric contact detection.